The present invention relates to an automatic clutch control system for use in automobiles, more particularly to a method and apparatus, using a microcomputer, for controlling a clutch stroke through a clutch actuator.
The present invention judges the clutch position and obtains a clutch contact point and a full clutch engagement point and, thereby automatically determines the clutch operation range by using a so-called learning control.
The present invention is advantageously used, for example, for automobiles having conventional dry-type single-plate clutches used in conjunction with sliding mesh-type automatic transmissions.
Automatic clutch control systems using microcomputers have already been proposed, such as in Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 50-12648 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 52-5117. In these systems, a microcomputer is used to control the operation of solenoid valves under a predetermined program stored in the microcomputer, the operation of an actuator is controlled in accordance with the operation of the solenoid valves, and the movement of the clutches (for example, dry-type single-plate clutches), i.e., clutch engagement, clutch slip, and clutch disengagement, is controlled by the actuator through some link mechanism. Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 50-12648 further discloses a method for gradually changing the clutch engagement condition in proportion to the increment of the engine rotational speed, while Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 52-5117 discloses a method for changing the clutch engagement speed in response to the engine rotational speed.
In general, the clutch operation range, determined by the actuator stroke, differs for each individual automobile due to manufacturing variations, wear in use, and the like. Conventional automatic clutch control systems do not consider the above-mentioned differences in the clutch operation range.